


Prerogatives: Cock Slut Corbin

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Master SSDSnape, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Bottom!Corbin, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut!Corbin, Consensual Rape, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom!Master SSDSnape, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Penetration, Incest, Large Cocks, M/M, Non Traditional Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Small Cocks, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Sub!Corbin, alpha!arthur, brutal sex, choked by cock, dom!Arthur, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: After Corbin had whored himself out to his three Alpha friends (which brought them all that much closer together as family in Corbin's eyes) he could think of nothing but of wanting Cock! So, his Master and Grandfather decide to give him just that.





	Prerogatives: Cock Slut Corbin

It had been two weeks since the Saturday that Fenrir had fucked him. Sometimes he was pretty sure that he could still feel the man buried deeply within him. Ah well. It had been a good night. In fact all three nights each Saturday had been very good nights. He hoped to get together with Severus, Sunian and Fenrir again sometime. But now he was back to working in the shop, while his Master worked on more new Sex Toys. It was lunch and as usual he closed the shop and went into the office and had lunch with his Master. Only this time was different. Corbin didn't speak, for almost the whole hour. It was only when his Master ordered him to snap out of his deep thoughts that he finally spoke. 

 

'Corbin?!' His Master asked sharply.  
'Master?'  
'It's almost the end of lunch, and you've hardly touched your food. Where have you been in your mind, boy?'  
Corbin blinked and thought back to where his mind had taken him. He a fallen into a well of nothing but fat large and heavy cocks being shoved at him and into him. Of those same cocks spraying thick ropes of pearly white cum all over him. Of getting knotted and choking, and gagging. Of having his dry tight little arse hole brutally fucked, until it was an overly stretched and gaping, sloppy mess. 

 

He felt a sharp slap to his face. He shook his head and looked up at his anxious looking Master.  
'I'm sorry, Master. I was thinking of myself getting fucked by loads of big fat and juicy heavy cocks. Fucking my throat, dry tight little arse hole, knotting me, spraying me in thick pearly ropes of hot sticky cum. Of being fucked so much and so brutally, that I end up with an overly stretched and gaping, sloppy hole, leaking cum everywhere. Of gagging and choking on those cocks when my arse is too sore to be fucked.' 

 

At the thought alone, Corbin was harder than a diamond.  
'You've become a Cock Slut, boy.' His Master replied, with a smirk. 'A filthy little cock whore.'  
Corbin moaned at the thought.  
'You want cock. And a lot of it. I think, I can give you just that.'  
'Please Master.'  
'Tonight, you will go down to the Dungeon, once you've closed and tidied up the shop. There you will strip and kneel in the centre of the room. You'll wait there, with your little cock hard and encased in its ring, aching and straining for release - whilst your dry and tight little hole quivers in anticipation, at being taken hard and brutally over and over again, until you are too sore to be fucked. Do you hear me?'  
'Yes. Thank you Master.'  
'Eat quickly and then get back to work.' 

 

 **\- CSC -**

 

For the rest of the day, Corbin worked as best as he could, but it was no good. It felt like his Heat had finally come in, but he knew that it wasn't time yet. He sold a few things and ended up short changing a customer. He apologised and handed over the correct amount, before he took a seat and tried to clear his mind. Nothing worked. He had what he could only describe it as, as: Cock on the Brain. 

 

Finally it was closing time and Corbin shut and locked up the shop, then went about cleaning the shelves, but not as thoroughly as he usually did. Once he had finished, he totalled up the day's takings and put it in the safe in the office, before he headed downstairs into the cool aired Dungeon. There he stripped completely and placed his self-tightening cock ring on around the base of his already hard and aching little cock and small bollocks, then he stood in the very centre of the room and fell gracefully to his knees. It was there in that spot that he knelt and waited. 

 

For two and a half hours he waited. He was almost in tears at the fact that he had to wait. Every nerve ending in is body was on edge. He was sniffling and whimpering with wonton need, by the time the door opened and in stepped his Master and Grandfather. Both were naked and hard. Corbin knelt there, head bowed, waiting for an order. His hands clasped behind his back, quivering just as much as his tight little dry hole was. Arthur strode up to the boy, yanked his head back, and forced his large monstrous cock into the boy's lovely warm mouth and down his tight throat with wild abandon. He thrust brutally and viscously hard, as he hauled Corbin's head back and forth, smashing the boy's nose and chin into his pelvis and heavy bull balls. 

 

As he was getting his skull fucked by his Grandfather, Corbin looked up at the man with tearful eyes that shone with love, as he hummed and moaned around the large thick cock. Making Arthur thrust even harder and faster at the vibration feelings. Corbin was such an expert now at sucking cock, that Arthur was starting to miss the times when anyone of his son's and grandsons gagged and choked on his cock. Sensing something was off with his Grandfather, Corbin decided to act out and suddenly, much to Arthur's delight, he heard the delightful sounds of the boy gagging and choking on his cock. Of course he knew that Corbin was acting the part of the 'Novice Cock Sucker' but it didn't matter. He got to hear those delicious sounds. 

 

While Arthur was fucking Corbin's mouth, Master SSDSnape stepped up behind his boy and hauled him up by his hips. Once Corbin was now stand on his spread wide feet, bent at the waist and continued to service his Grandfather, Master SSDSnape spread the boy's arse cheeks wide before he rammed his large and thick dry cock, deeply into the boy's tight dry quivering little smooth hole. 

 

In one harsh thrust he was balls deep and without giving the boy time to adjust, he pulled almost all the way out, before plunging back in at a brutally and violently harsh pace. Hammering the boy's tight hole without mercy, sometimes nailing Corbin's prostate dead on, other times sliding on up past it and deep into his guts. Corbin was in heaven! He was getting spit roasted hard and fast by the two best people in the world. He moaned and groaned, whimpered and mewled as these two dominant Alphas fucked him just like the cock whore he had become. 

 

For one hour Corbin enjoyed the viscous delights of being spit roasted, however, his little cock was oozing pre-cum throughout the ordeal. He wanted to cum, but he knew he couldn't. Not until his prostate was so swollen, that it would be too painful to continue having his arse fucked. The spit roast continued for another twenty minutes, until Arthur pulled out of the boy's wondrous and talented mouth, and conjured up a chair that he situated behind SSDSnape. 

 

Corbin felt as his Master sat down, pulling him down with him. Once he was straddling his Master's lap, he was pushed back by his Grandfather. He felt his Master bring up his arms and clamp them around his upper chest, while he watched as Arthur grabbed his legs and hauled them up and spread them wide. Once done, Arthur stood in between Corbin's spread legs and the spread legs of his Master. Corbin looked down and watched as he saw his Grandfather guide his monster into his already stretched arse and in another harsh burning thrust, it slid up along side his Master's. 

 

Together his Master and Grandfather double fucked his now overly stretched hole. Corbin threw his head back on to his Master's shoulder and began to scream and wail as they fucked him hard. It was so so good the feeling of being used and abused by these men. He just lay there and let them continue to use him, while he cried and whimpered wantonly.  
It wasn't long, another half hour possibly before Corbin began begging and pleading to be allowed to cum. The only answer he got for his pleas was if possible, more harder and violent thrusts. Corbin's eyes began to roll into the back of his head at the overstimulation. 

 

After Merlin knows how long, Corbin was pulled off of the two large cocks and thrown to the floor. He curled up there, and cried in frustration. His stretched and gaping hole exposed to the cool air of the room. Arthur then stepped up to his grandson and began to spank the boy, first with a belt and gradually moved on to a paddle and finally the cane. By the end Corbin's arse was a lovely deep shade. Then the boy found himself on his back and was having his little cock and bollocks beaten with the same implements. Corbin cried, wailed and writhed throughout. 

 

Once Arthur had finished the beating, he pulled Corbin to his feet, and hauled him over to the far wall and had the boy lean his arms and upper body against it. He was then ordered to spread his legs again, arch his back and present that deliciously gaping hole. Mewling, Corbin did as he was told and soon, he was screaming anew as Arthur brutally fucked him once again. Only this time, Arthur was going for the longest endurance he had ever gone for. For four solid hours he fucked Corbin in this position. Sometimes he would reach down and jerk the boy roughly, while he continued his assault on Corbin's loosening hole. 

 

By the time Arthur finally came and cane harder and longer than he ever had before, Corbin's hole was beyond sore and his prostate was swollen to its limits. His little cock and bollocks were a deep purple with need of release and of course mostly due to being beaten. Once he had finished flooding the exhausted boy's extremely loose hole, Arthur pulled out and went and sat down. He smirked as he took up jerking his cock, while he watched Master SSDSnape take his turn with fucking the boy's very sore hole. By the time his Master had fucked his cum deep into his sloppy gaping hole, Corbin was close to passing out. He was so much on edge, and had been on edge for most of the night. He hoped he would get to cub before he actually did pass out. 

 

His prayers were answered by his Master, who took hold of him gently, layer him down on his back in the floor in the middle of the room and, after spreading his limp legs, he slid in deeply once again. This time though, Corbin got his release. While he screamed and wailed as he felt his over sensitised prostate get hammered into again and again by his Master (while his Grandfather stood over him jerking off) Corbin finally felt the cock ring release itself and fall away. With a few more brutally harsh thrusts into his terribly swollen prostate, Corbin gave a high pitched shriek and came harder than he ever had before, spraying himself for thirty solid minutes in his own cum. The sight was too much for Arthur and he came hard with a growl all over the boy's face. Corbin lapped it up and opened his mouth, hoping to get a few thick globs to swallow. Seeing his mate cover himself in his own cum and that of his Grandfather's was what finally sent Master SSDSnape over the edge. He pummelled Corbin's loose hole, eventually flooding it full of his thick hot load. He continued to pound into the the until his knot slid in, plugging his cum deep inside his boy. 

 

 **\- CSC -**

 

As soon as Corbin felt his Master's knot deflate and a short time later pulled out, he smiled sleepily up at the two men and passed out shortly afterwards. His mind at peace and no longer did it have a burning desire for all things cock. While he slept, his Master and Grandfather cleaned the room and then Corbin himself. They watched as the boy's arse leaked copious amounts of cum all over the floor. 

 

Before it got too much, Arthur conjured a large thick butt plug and rammed it home, deeply into the boy. Corbin took a deep breath and sighed as he rolled on to his side and curled up. A happy smile on his sweet face. Arthur said goodnight to SSD, bent down slightly and kissed Corbin on his head, while he lay asleep in his his Master's arms and exited the Dungeon. A few minutes later Master SSD, together with his boy in his arms left too. They made their way up through the shop, and up into the flat above. Once in their bedroom, Master SSDSnape put his boy to bed and joined him soon after.


End file.
